The subject invention is directed toward the art of quick connect/disconnect couplings for use in beverage dispensing systems. The coupling of the invention is particularly intended for use in connecting flexible beverage bags to associated service systems and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention could be used in other environments and for other purposes.
Beverage dispensing systems which use flexible bags for storage of the beverage are well known and in widespread use. In these systems, it is necessary that the storage bags be connected and disconnected quickly and efficiently. In addition, the connecting and disconnecting must preferably be accomplished without wasting beverage liquid through leakage, uncontrolled opening of the connection components and the like.
In addition to the above, it is highly desirable that the coupling components be simple and inexpensive in design and capable of connecting with a minimum of force application.